Princess
by Ramney10
Summary: No todo es explicable, no para todo hay un porque, no siempre para una pregunta hay una respuesta... No siempre te enamoras de la persona correcta, no siempre hay un final feliz, pero tampoco siempre hay un final triste... No siempre eres lo que eres... '-Las princesas no dicen grocerias...' . '-Las princesas no fuman...' . '-Las princesas no son rebeldes...'
1. Capítulo 1

_**¡NOTA! LEER: ¡Hola de nuevo chiquillas(os)! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien y pues bueno como verán… Aquí les traigo un nuevo, lindo, fascinante, dramático, romaaantico, doloroso y amistoso Fanfic, que espero que les guste y sea de su agrado, como lo es para mí, así que al no más terminar el capítulo comenten que tal les pareció y esas cosillas, PEROOOO ACLARANDO ALGOOO, eso no quiere decir que abandone mi otro Fic, solo que estaba trabajando en este y más los estudios y esas cosas. Sin embargo he estado muy enferma y me esfuerzo por complacerlos a todos ustedes. YYYYY SIN MÁS PARLOTEO ¡DISFRUTENLOOOOOO!**_

 _ **Princess**_

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

El tiempo, las horas minutos y segundos parecían ser eternos, solo miraba el reloj que colgaba en la pared del área de clase, pero eso no hacía que el tiempo se adelantara. Jugaba con mi pluma golpeándola levemente con el pupitre en el que me hallaba al igual que con mi pie formando un ritmo con ambos sonidos.

La clase realmente estaba aburrida y ya deseaba irme, pero no por ello, quería decir que no me gustaba estudiar o asistir a las clases, simplemente esta asignatura no era lo mío, pero hacía y hago lo posible por estar bien en ella. A diferencia de mi amiga rubia, Miyako parecía encantarle, y se preguntaran ¿Por qué? La respuesta es obvia, ella no se encuentra más que en los pupitres delanteros con toda su atención en la clase, su mentón estaba apoyado en la palma de su mano y tenía una pequeña sonrisa ladeada en su perfecto rostro de niña.

Y Kaoru… Bueno, ella simplemente decidió no entrar a clase como muchas veces anteriores si es que no es encontrada por el director, aunque por ello no es que ella sea una rebelde y chica mala, bueno, si lo es, pero no como se podría imaginar o como siempre lo es. Solo que a ella no le interesa esta asignatura y la entiendo.

Cuando por fin la hora de salir se hizo, todos salieron disparados al no más escuchar el timbre, quien no. Yo recogí todas mis cosas mientras que me acomodaba mi bolso en el hombro, por parte de Miyako corrió hacía mi aun con su sonrisa, y me tomó de la mano para así salir, y así fue.

-La clase estuvo realmente interesante –expresa la rubia sin siquiera mirarme, yo la observo atónita– ¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo? –dice, inocente.

-¡Si! ¿Acaso no viste como el resto de la clase se dormía? –ella ríe.

Al salir de las instalaciones nos encontramos con una sexy morena recostada en su motocicleta mientras se terminaba un cigarrillo, ella al vernos nos sonríe y se cruza de brazos, para así por fin decirnos con sorna.

-¡Hasta que por fin salen de esa maldita cárcel! –nos carcajeamos ante su comentario.

-Si supieras como todos se dormían en clase –niego con la cabeza y ella suelta una risa, que nos contagia a mí y a Miyako.

-No es una excepción, pero ya vamos que el almuerzo nos espera.

Y en ese mínimo momento, instante o minuto, todo pasó tan rápido como la velocidad de la luz, no sabía que estaba pasando en estos instantes todo era tan confuso que podría decirse que era inexplicable, y si yo me encuentro en este estado no puedo imaginarme en mis dos amigas. Frente mis ojos todo pasaba en una cámara lenta;

Miyako pataleando, mordiendo y rasguñando a aquel hombre, Kaoru forzajeando y tratando de golpear a los tipos. Yo… Yo no estaba realmente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo ahora, pero cuando por fin reaccioné a la realidad, me di cuenta que dos tipos grandes y vestidos de traje negro y gafas oscuras estaban a punto de meterme en un auto moderno de color negro brillante, pero fui más rápida y lo evité, impulsándome con fuerza hacia atrás mientras que a uno lo golpee en la nariz con mi cabeza, soltándome de inmediato mientras que al otro lo golpee en el estómago con mi codo, y tuve la oportunidad de salir corriendo y pedir ayuda, pero no.

La primera en ser metida en el auto fue Miyako y más tarde yo, la pelinegra fue un poco más difícil ya que su fuerza era mucho mayor que la de nosotras e incluso si la fuerza de Miyako y la mía estuvieran juntas la de Kaoru aun seguiría siendo mayor, pero, si hay un dulce y encantador pero, es que Kaoru a la final fue metida en el auto igual que nosotras.

Y es ahí cuando todas mis esperanzas de ser salvadas por estos hombres se fueron por la borda, y es AHÍ cuando el miedo, terror y pánico se apodera de todo mí ser.

Estos hombres habían tomado rumbo a quien sabe dónde y el silencio reinaba en el oscuro ambiente. Observe a Miyako, ella se encontraba observando un punto muerto, su piel estaba dos veces más pálida y su vista era totalmente cristalina, ella quería llorar pero no lo hacía porque ella siempre dijo que era valiente. A mi otro costado esta Kaoru quien tenía sus manos apretadas tanto que su nudillos estaban totalmente blancos, su entre cejo estaba fruncido y sus labios estaban en una línea recta, su semblante era serio y podría decirse que no está asustada, pero ella si lo estaba, sus ojos me lo demostraban a gritos, yo la conocía muy bien como para decir que estaba muerta de miedo.

Y quien no lo estaría, no sabemos quiénes son estos hombres, no sabemos a dónde nos llevan y no sabemos que mierdas harán con nosotras, o ¿Si? Yo ya tenía una idea y consistía en lo siguiente: 1) Son algún tipo de hombres malos. 2) Nos llevaran a un lugar desierto o totalmente desconocido y por último, es decir 3) Nos violaran, nos venderán a un lugar de prostitución o nos mataran para vender nuestros amados órganos. Sí, eso harán y nadie nos salvará.

-¡¿A dónde mierdas nos llevan?! –explota con furia la morena.

-Al Castillo de los Reyes de _Tokio_ –responde uno de los hombres, para ser más específica era el que conducía.

¡Dios! Si por lo menos nos explicara sobre el castillo de los Reyes de Tokio sería mucho más sencillo comprender lo que nos decía. Y por unos segundos el miedo fue suplantado por la confusión, tan solo unos segundos.

Pero como si aquel hombre supiera lo que pensara, dice:

-Se preguntaran que a que me refiero con ello, pues es un poco complicado.

-Ve al puto grano, que mi paciencia es temporal, y ya se está agotando. –musita la morena con obstinación, por lo que por un momento me dan ganas de reír.

-Tranquila princesa Kaoru –dice otro de los hombres.

¿Princesa? ¿Acaso escuché bien o estoy sorda?

-¿Cómo que princesa? ¿Quién se cree usted para llamarme de tal forma?

-Paciencia, ya les explico –canturrea–. Usted junto con sus amigas, o mejor dicho hermanas, son hijas del Rey Utonio y la Reyna _Kate*,_ sin embargo al nacer fueron tomadas por alguien, quien escapó junto con ustedes, eran tan lindas y hermosas que eran envidiadas por muchas personas pero también eran amadas por otras. Nunca supimos quien fue la persona, y hasta ahora no descansamos en seguir buscando quien fue el culpable de todo esto. Pero después con los años, los Reyes supieron de su paradero y nos ordenaron ir a buscarlas, y bueno se podría decir que esa es toda la historia, señoritas.

Y sin más, las tres nos carcajeamos al compás.

Tanto como para mí y a mis amigas nos parecía completamente ridículo, y sin embargo pensé que en algún momento el carro se detendría y saldrían los camarógrafos y dirían que solo era una broma de algún programa de TV. Pero estos hombres nunca se detuvieron y sus caras eran completamente serias, como si lo que hubieran dicho era verdadero.

-¿De qué se ríen? –pregunta uno.

-De su chiste –responde Miyako limpiándose la lágrima que había derramado por la risa.

-No es ningún chiste, es en serio.

Las chicas y yo nos observamos lentamente y completamente confundidas, ¿Acaso estaban diciendo la verdad? ¿Somos hijas de Reyes? Miles de preguntas rondaban por mi cabeza en las cuales no creía que podían ser ciertas.

-Sabemos que es difícil de creer, pero es cierto así que prepárense que el viaje es largo señoritas –dice esto con una sonrisa para luego seguir con lo suyo.

Estábamos confundidas aun y eso no era lo peor, sino que aún no confiamos plenamente en estos tipos. Mire a mi amiga Miyako para comprobar si aún se encontraba en el estado que anteriormente lo estaba, pero no, su rostro había cambiado a una facción más relajada pero no del todo, solo un poco. Y Kaoru, bueno ella tenía su vista fijada en el vidrio del vehículo observando los árboles que pasábamos, sin embargo sus manos aún se encontraban hechas en un puño.

Observaba como las horas al pasar el cielo cambiaba de color y sus nubes de forma, pronto el cielo oscureció y ahora no se encontraba más que adornado con una hermosa constelación de hipnotizantes y brillantes estrellas. Yo solo las observaba mientras pensaba en como nosotras tres podemos ser unas princesas e hijas de Reyes, si no recuerdo una pisca de ello, tan solo recuerdo que mi infancia la pasé en un orfanato junto a mis dos mejores amigas, es… ¿Inexplicable? Sí, eso mismo.

Pero de pronto un sentimiento de opresión llego a mi pecho sin explicación alguna y solo desee que se esfumara pero nunca lo hice hasta que sentí que mis ojos se cerraban por si solos y me di cuenta que era por el sueño que tenía y que cada vez se hacía mucho más fuerte, donde pronto quedé rendida y sumida en mi sueño.

-Princesa… Princesa –escucho a lo lejos.

Cuando abro mis ojos un poco somnolienta mi campo de visión tropieza con la de aquel hombre que nos trajo al supuesto Castillo, y descubro que fue él quien me despertó, mire a mis laterales y noté que Miyako y Kaoru ya habían despertado, sus rostros eran confusos pues no sabían si estaban felices, estupecfactadas, asustadas o desorientadas. Realmente no lo sabía.

-Hemos llegado señorita… –me dice otro hombre, quien ahora nos abría la puerta del auto para luego salir del mismo.

Y en ese momento comprendí porque mis amigas se encontraban en tal estado, al frente de mí y de mis ojos se encontraba un inmenso castillo, era cierto, no era falso.

Todo era sorprendente pero hermoso a la vez, habían muchas cosas hermosas que no lograba comprender a un, todo parecía un cuento que alguna vez te contaron de pequeño y que ahora lo tienes enfrente y no puedes creerlo.

Había un hermoso jardín lleno de flores de todas las especies y colores existentes en el planeta, árboles que daban un aspecto hipnotizador por su linda forma, color y fragancia que desprendían, pozos de agua que a simple vista se podría notar su pureza y magia. Simplemente todo era hermoso.

Mire a las chicas y ellas estaban igual que yo, aquellos hombres se acercaron a nosotras y dijeron.

-Sigan, que los Reyes esperan por ustedes.

En eso, desprendimos nuestro camino hacia las grandes puertas de aquel Castillo, y que al no más estar en frente estas puertas se abrieron dando a la vista un gran pasillo con una larga y roja alfombra que parecía no tener fin. Las tres nos miramos para luego observar hacía atrás donde se encontraban los hombres, ellos con una sonrisa asintieron en señal de que sigamos.

Mientras caminábamos admirábamos todo con detalle y asombro, las paredes eran blancas de marfil y en ellas había cientos de retratos en pintura sobre los Reyes o un montón de cosas extraordinarias. Y de pronto otra puerta se encontraba y junto a ellas habían dos jovencitas con vestimentas de empleadas del Castillo, ellas parecieron completamente sorprendidas de nuestra presencia pues sus ojos se salieron de orbita y sus pieles se palidecieron como si acabaran de ver alguna aparición. Luego de ellas reaccionar nos abrieron las puertas no sin antes de realizar una pequeña inclinación ante nosotras, y francamente eso se siente un poco incómodo y abrumador.

Y justo en ese momento nos encontrábamos en una gran pieza, esta era mucho más grande y extraordinaria lámparas de cristal y totalmente de gran valerosidad colgaban del techo, muebles, mesas, retratos, pinturas, esculturas y hasta fuentes se encontraban en la sala. Y lo que más llamó nuestra atención fueron las dos sillas de oro con cojines y recostadero de algún almohadón de porcelana rojo, y al lado habían otras tres un poco más pequeñas, donde tenían el mismo modelo a diferencia que los almohadones eran de distintos colores, uno era de color rosado casi fucsia, otro era de color celeste como el cielo y el otro era de un color verde como el pasto.

Y en los escalones que había para subir y bajar de ellos, se encontraban dos personas, un señor de piel pálida, de cabello un poco corto de color negro, sus ojos eran de un negro brillante y eran adornados por largas pestañas del mismo color, era de estatura alta vestía como todo Rey de algún cuento de hadas y a su lado había una señora, de cabello castaño casi rojizo que caía en forma de cascadas por su delgada cintura, su piel pálida y ojos de un color verde azulado quienes eran adornados por largas pestañas oscuras y vestía de un hermoso vestido, como toda Reina de un cuento…

- _ **Hijas**_ …. –dicen los Reyes al unísono con una sonrisa temblante.

….

 _ **1ª Página**_


	2. Capítulo 2

_**Princess**_

 _ **Capítulo 2**_

 _ ***Narra Miyako***_

En ese entonces que aquel señor… O mejor dicho ¿Padre? Aun realmente no me acostumbro a llamarlo como tal, pero en ese segundo ellos al llamarnos de esa forma sentí una extraña sensación un pinchazo en el pecho como si esa voz se me hiciera familiar, como si la conociera de algún lado… Su voz se repite en eco en mi cabeza y me da miedo…

Sus ojos se colocan cristalinos y caminan hacia nosotras, bajando las escaleras lentamente, y cuando ya se encuentran enfrente de nosotras nos enrollan en sus brazos, formando un dulce y tierno abrazo familiar, y a pesar de todo no se siente incómodo ni abrumador. Nuestros cuerpos se manejan a su antojo y nuestros brazos corresponden.

-Tanto tiempo… Tanto tiempo sin verlas, y ahora… –separan el abrazo–, Están tan grandes y hermosas –dice la Reina con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Las hemos extrañado mucho, esto se siente tan falso que podría reír… Pero es real y lo que me provoca es echarme a llorar –esta vez habla el Rey con tristeza en su voz.

-Esta noche, celebraremos su llegada, así que. –Pausa un momento y luego dice a gritos, pero no groseros– ¡Todos a trabajar, celebraremos la llegada de nuestras hijas! ¡Decoren todo y busquen unos lindos vestidos para ellas!

De la nada, muchas señoras se aparecen a nuestro alrededor quienes nos llevan a un lugar que no sabemos exactamente a donde.

Al llegar al lugar, que suponía que era una habitación de costurera, por todos los objetos que habían para apreciar; maniquíes, estantes llenos de telas de todos los colores posibles, hilos, agujas, máquinas de coser, tijeras y muchas más cosas. Sin embargo todo era aseado y ordenado. Kaoru, Blossom y yo nos encontrábamos subidas en un tipo de banquito mientras que nos tomaban medidas para cierto vestido.

Todas las costureras parecían estar entusiasmadas y a la vez atareadas, pues hacían todo a la rapidez pero con una leve sonrisa ladeada sin mostrar sus dentaduras.

Todo esto de encuentros, celebraciones, vestidos y demás, me tenían un poco entusiasmada y feliz. Jamás en mi vida había recibido algo como esto, por lo que me tiene de tal manera, pero a la vez estoy nerviosa, pues nunca he tenido una vida como esta, es decir, con todos los lujos y placeres que aquí te dan con solo un chasquido, dinero y personas que trabajan para ti… Francamente es mucho para mí, y de lo que merezco, y la razón es porque he hecho cosas malas de las que ahora me arrepiento pero de cierto modo las sigo haciendo.

Miro a mis ahora hermanas, y cada una tiene un semblante diferente, Kaoru parece estar decepcionada con todo esto, cansada y a la vez confundida y Momoko, tiene su rostro duro, y sumida en sus pensamientos, parece estar molesta, pero aun así no dice absolutamente nada, y yo tampoco me atrevo a preguntar.

¿Por qué están de esa forma?

Simplemente no lo sé… Nada ni nadie responden a mi pregunta, pero algo me dice que pronto sabré la respuesta. Así que espero.

Cuando por fin terminan de hacer lo suyo, una de ellas nos guía a nuestras habitaciones. Estas son separadas, pero juntas. Ella nos deja en nuestras habitaciones no sin antes de avisarnos que vendrían más tarde para arreglarnos para la fiesta, por lo que asentimos con una leve sonrisa.

Estaba por cerrar la puerta, cuando la detienen y en eso entran mis amigas con un rostro totalmente serio y enfadado a la vez, estoy completamente atónita y no las entiendo. Cierro la puerta detrás de mi espalda con ayuda de mi pie. Kaoru y Momoko se encuentran de brazos cruzados observándome expectantes, tanto que da miedo.

-Chicas hablen de una vez, no comprendo porque están de esa forma, y me enferma –digo, un poco ya molesta.

-¿Crees en toda esta basura? –pregunta Momoko aunque suena más a una afirmación.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta? ¿Acaso ustedes creen que todo esto es falso? –esta vez mi voz cambia a una más dura.

-Sabíamos que tu si –ríe Kaoru con sarcasmo–, Miyako ¿Por qué crees que somos unas malditas princesas? –se acerca a mí– ¿Solo porque esos tipos lo dijeron? ¿Solo por eso creerás que eres una princesa? –No digo nada–. Que tonta –escupe sin más.

Las palabras que quiero decirle se traban en mi garganta y no logro responderle y me odio por ello. Ellas esperan respuesta y no digo nada, las lágrimas amenazan en salir pero me obligo a no llorar, _soy fuerte..._

-Tal vez crea en ello –hablo por fin–, y las respuestas son obvias, primero que nada, ¡Porque mierdas ellos mentirían con algo tan delicado! –Grito con rabia y luego deslizo mis manos en mi cabello–, todos estos años sin padres y sin nadie. ¡Todos estos malditos años en un puto orfanato de mierda! Nadie nos quiso, por lo que nadie nos adoptó. Así que a los malditos 18 nos votaron como si fuéramos basuras y no personas, cada quien adopto un apellido e hizo todo por su cuenta –no me doy cuenta y ya las lágrimas se deslizan en mis mejillas.

-Miyako… –dicen.

-¡¿Y me vienen a que no creen en esto?! Por favor, esto no es un juego… Chicas, ¿acaso no vieron sus rostros al vernos? No, no lo creo –respondo por ellas sarcásticamente–. Somos princesas, hijas de Reyes… Pero ustedes no lo entienden.

Y en eso, huyo de allí, salgo corriendo de la pieza con lágrimas en los ojos y pequeños espasmos. Soy una cobarde por huir como respuesta, sé que no quería escuchar lo que las chicas me dirían porque sabría que sería algo grosero. ¿A dónde rayos voy? No lo sé. Solo sé que al correr sin mirar al frente me golpee con alguien sin embargo no me digne al voltearme y pedirle disculpas.

Cuando me di cuenta estaba en una especie de ¿Patio trasero? Sí, eso mismo.

El lugar era tan lindo, era casi igual que el jardín de la entrada, pero este era mucho más lindo. Agregando las luciérnagas que alumbraban por allí, eran demasiadas tanto que podría verse mágico. Me dirijo a un poso y me siento en el arenoso suelo, quito mis zapatillas negras e introduzco mis pies en el poso.

El agua era tan dulce y refrescante, no era tan fría pero tampoco tan caliente. Era tan tranquilizadora que ya no me siento tan mal, pero eso no hace que mis lágrimas paren. Son tan tontas en algunos momentos que deseo golpearlas pero no lo hago porque las quiero. ¿Por qué ellas no pueden creer igual que yo? ¿Tal vez ellas tengan razón y yo solo sea una niñata estúpida? ¿Qué será si ellas tienen razón?... ¿Qué tal si ellos nunca fueron ni son nuestros padres?... Y solo somos unas pobres huérfanas…

Tapo mi rostro con mis manos y sigo llorando, me siento abrumada y perdida en mis pensamientos… Mierda, odio eso.

-¿Estas bien? –oigo una voz suave y encantadora detrás de mis espaldas.

Limpio mi rostro con la manga de mi sudaderas azul oscuro y respondo con otra voz.

-Sí, estoy bien. Gracias por preguntar.

-De nada su alteza –me giro para ver quién era.

Un chico de piel blanca como la nieve, de ojos color azul cielo y su cabello peinado aun lado de color amarillo con reflejos dorados, agregando unas pocas y lindas pecas adornaban sus pómulos este vestía como si fuera algún tipo de sirviente, aun así se veía lindo. Aquel chico tenía una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro sin mostrar su dentadura y una mirada cautivadora e hipnotizante, pero en el fondo demostraba picardía y como si estuviera viendo a su presa en estos momentos.

-¿Segura? –alza una de sus cejas pícaramente y me sonríe de la misma forma al notar que me quedé observándolo como una imbécil.

-Sí, si claro. Lo siento por eso –digo con una sonrisa tímida, el solo niega y se sienta aun lado de mí.

-Tranquila, no hay problema. No se lo diré a nadie –promete con diversión en su voz.

-Bien… –alargo la palabra en espera a su nombre.

-Boomer. Boomer Him –responde aun con una sonrisa, maldita sea. Si sigue con esa sonrisa quedaré hipnotizada sin piedad–. Y tú eres la _Princesa Miyako_ –dicho esto, mira mis labios por unos segundos y JURO, que vi como mordía su labio inferior, pero rápidamente dice–. Lo siento, debo seguir trabajando –se levanta sacudiendo su pantalón.

-Está bien, Boomer, fue un gusto conocerte… De igual manera también me iba –imito su acción–, tengo que arreglarme. ¿Iras a la fiesta? –Pregunto curiosa, y este ríe levemente por como lo dije, y por ello siento como el rubor se expande en mi rostro–. Digo, todos irán.

-No lo sé… Quizás.

Y en eso, una de las señoras aparece interrumpiendo el momento.

-Princesa Miyako, la he estado buscando –la ignoro y solo veo como aquel chico se aleja–, por todos lados. Sabe que se le hace tarde, ya sus hermanas están casi listas. Vamos, vamos –dice jalándome del brazo.

Me observaba en el espejo y realmente parecía otra persona… No me sentía cómoda en esto puesto, sentía que no era yo. Que era otra persona.

Tenía un vestido acampanado, pero no tanto, de color azul rey, este poseía un corset por lo que tenía un corte en V, dejando un poco a la vista mis pechos. El maquillaje que tenía no era excesivo pero me hacía ver como otra, mi cabello se encontraba suelto aunque recogido por dos mechones delanteros y sujetados por un sujetador de cristales que iban a juego con el lindo vestido. Y por supuesto accesorios de cristal.

-¿Realmente soy yo?

En eso entran mis dos hermanas, que se veían tan hermosas como unas princesas.

Momoko tenía puesto un vestido igual que el mío, solo que el de ella era rojo como la sangre y tenía el mismo escote, solo que era cubierto por una tela casi estramparente que era seguido por mangas largas, pero a pesar de estar cubierto su piel aún se seguía viendo y sus senos resaltaban un poco más, y la otra diferencia es que por la parte de atrás tenía un escote en V, que iniciaba de los hombros hasta el final de su espalda, pero de igual manera era cubierto por esa misma tela. Tenía su cabello recogido en una larga trenza que iniciaba de la coronilla hasta el final de su espalda. Su maquillaje era el mismo que el mío solo que a juego con su vestido y sus accesorios.

Kaoru vestía con un vestido tipo princesa, al igual que yo y Momoko, solo que este era de color negro y poseía mangas hasta los codos y por detrás era un poco escotado, su maquillaje era delicado pero no perdía ese encanto sensual que tenía la morena, su cabello se encontraba recogido en un moño alto dejando suelto nada más que los mechones de sus orejas y por ultimo sus accesorios que jugaban con su vestimenta.

-Miyako, que linda te ves –dice Momoko observándome completamente y con una sonrisa sincera.

-Linda es poco, te ves hermosa. Como la princesa que eres –dice la morena quien se acerca a mí y sostiene mis manos–. Miyako discúlpanos por lo de ahora ¿Si?

-Si Miyako, fuimos unas estúpidas por haber dicho cosas como esas. Es solo que no nos acostumbramos a esto y se nos hace muy difícil asimilarlo –esta vez habla la pelirroja.

-Bien, están disculpadas –río levemente para luego formar un dulce abrazo de ahora hermanas. Aun se me hace difícil llamarlas hermanas.

En ese momento entra alguien y nos dice que debemos de salir ya. Y eso hacemos.

Mi corazón palpitaba a todo dar que podía sentirlo, estaba nerviosa por lo que a continuación pasaría. Los Reyes, es decir, nuestros ahora padres darán una charla y luego nos presentaran como sus hijas, y ese no es el real motivo de estar así, es por toda la multitud que estará allí observándonos expectantes y la verdad eso me da un poco de vergüenza y miedo, nunca he tenido la atención de todos sobre mí.

Mis hermanas toman de mis manos a cada lado, transmitiéndome fortaleza para calmar así mi miedo, las miro a ambas y les sonrío sin mostrar mi dentadura, mientras caminábamos rumbo a la pequeña azotea que quedaba en la sala de invitados y los Reyes dando la charla en sus sillas. Mientras caminábamos más cerca estábamos, y desde allí escuchábamos su charla hacía la multitud de personas.

-…El tiempo de tristeza y miedo pasó, ahora la felicidad llegó a nuestras vidas sin nosotros darnos cuenta. Todo esto para nosotros fue muy difícil pero con todos esos obstáculos seguimos en pie, porque siempre tuvimos fe en Dios, en que nuestras pequeñas hijas llegarían en algún momento, y sí. Llegaron, tan grandes y hermosas como las princesas que son… Pero ahora más que nada disfrutaremos cada momento y segundos con ellas que perdimos juntos como la familia que somos –dice nuestro padre, seguido de muchos aplausos.

-Por ello, hicimos esta fiesta; en celebración a su inesperada pero linda llegada –habla nuestra madre con orgullo y felicidad–. Y sin más… –estamos por salir– Nuestras hijas y princesas del Reino de Tokio.

Y en ese momento salimos, nuestros rostros eran felices aunque por dentro me estaba muriendo del miedo y nervios, una sonrisa se encontraba dibujada en nuestro rostro. Los aplausos llegan a la inmediatez de nuestros oídos, y a la vez silbidos.

Me sentía alguien importante y eso me alegraba, me daban ganas de llorar porque realmente nunca fuimos alguien, crecimos solas sin la ayuda de nadie y ahora somos queridas y alagadas por todos. Y como hace momentos atrás, miro a mis hermanas y ellas también, por lo que asentimos y saludamos con nuestras manos al mismo tiempo.

Cuando hacemos eso, los gritos aplausos y silbidos se intensifican.

Y en ese momento me quedo ilesa en el lugar al mis ojos conectar con aquella mirada azulada que me hipnotizó al verla por primera vez.

 _Si vino._

 _Me está viendo._

 _Me sonríe con euforia y picardía a la vez._

 _Él de verdad está aquí._

…

 _ **2ª Página**_


	3. Capítulo 3

_**¡Aquí está el Cap, espero que les guste!**_

 _ **Princess**_

 _ **Capítulo 3**_

 _ ***Narra Kaoru***_

Al no más terminar aquel maldito acto, nos adentramos nuevamente para así bajar a la sala de invitados y bailar como nos habían indicado. Sin embargo yo no lo tenía planeado, por lo que al no más bajar me iría a las afueras del Castillo, necesito aclarar mi cabeza en estos momentos.

Miyako y Momoko no se percataron de mí escapada ya que unos chicos al no más verlas las tomaron del brazo para así bailar, conmigo casi pasa lo mismo pero los esquivo.

En mi vida nunca pensé ser una princesa o tener todos los lujos del mundo, realmente no estoy acostumbrada y no me gusta del todo, es estúpido. Además ¿Qué será de nuestros empleos, estudios, casa y demás pertenencias? Son muchas preguntas que tienen obvias respuestas y no son más que, seremos despedidas, pensaran que nos retiramos a otra institución, la casa será rentada y nuestras demás pertenencias serán donadas.

Al salir me encuentro en el jardín de la entrada al Castillo, no quiero estar allí sentada donde me puedan ver, así que ahora no sé a dónde ir, pero a lo lejos puedo observar arboles a lo que supongo que conlleva a un bosque, y… Así es. Me adentro en el lugar sin importar mi vestido, y a pesar de todo, el lugar no es tan oscuro ya que es iluminado por la luz tenue de la luna y las luciérnagas que volaban por el lugar, y por un momento todo parecía tan mágico y me sentí como si en un cuento de hadas me hallara. Pero recuerdo que nada de cosas así existen en la vida real.

Camino y camino y solo encuentro árboles y luciérnagas y por un momento pensé en irme, pero me detuve en seco para admirar lo que se encontraba al frente de mi campo de visión, delante de mi había algo como una especie de casita pero no lo era ya que no tenía paredes sino alguna y que otra columna que eran adornadas por flores de especie de tulipán y lirios, tomando en cuenta las luces que habían, todo era tan hermoso. Entré con lentitud por el arco que había para luego rodear el lugar.

El suelo era de marfil blanco al igual que las columnas y techo. Me recosté en las barandas y saqué un cigarrillo y un encendedor que tenía en mi sostén, coloqué el cigarrillo en mis labios y lo encendí, para luego guardar la pequeña máquina de fuego.

El sentir como el humo se expande en el interior del cuerpo se siente tan bien y relajante que podría fumar todo el tiempo, pero sé que no me haría del todo bien. Le doy una colada para después dejar salir el humo de mi boca, y así observo como el humo se desvanece con el viento.

-Las princesas no fuman –dice una voz varonil detrás de mí, por lo que doy un respingo y volteo a encarar la persona.

Era un chico de piel blanca y ojos de un color verde que podría leerse la malicia a simple vista, su cabello era un poco largo de color negro donde estos se encontraban desordenados pero parecía no importarle en lo mínimo, este vestía de traje como todos los hombres en la fiesta y por ultimo su maldita sonrisa de burla que tenía dibujada en su rostro.

-Lástima, soy la excepción –contraataco con veneno en mi voz, por lo que arquea su oscura y poblada ceja.

-Una princesa que no sigue las reglas, excelente.

-¿Qué quieres? –pregunto sin tomarle importancia a lo que había dicho.

-Nada. A menos que tú quieras hacer algo –dice con picardía a la vez que se acerca a mí.

-Te equivocas de chica –lo hago a un lado para irme, pero él me toma de la mano y me jala hacia él.

-También te equivocas de chico –musita con voz ronca y al igual que me observa con intensidad, como si pudiese atravesar mi cuerpo y alma–. Solo quería bailar contigo.

Y en ese momento coloca mis dos brazos alrededor de su cuello y él posa sus manos en mi cintura para así comenzar a bailar al ritmo de la música que se escuchaba hasta aquí. No sabía exactamente que me ocurría por bailar con un chico que fue prácticamente un idiota al comienzo. Él me observaba y yo a él, nunca había bailado algo como esto así que pensé que pisaría sus pies o algo por el estilo, pero no, nada de eso pasó y estaba un tanto sorprendida de ello.

-Creí que te ibas –habla con burla y deseo golpearlo, pero no lo hago.

-Exacto, pero te vi tan desesperado que no pude rechazar a un pobre hombre como tú –digo de la misma forma.

 _-Touché._

El tiempo pasaba y parecían segundos, todo pasaba tan rápido que solo por unos momentos desee que este instante no acabara. Me recuesto en su pecho y él me aferra un poco más a su cuerpo, escuchaba su latir del corazón pero era neutro, ni tan rápido y ni tan lento, me sentía tranquila en sus brazos que me extrañaba pero aun así no me quitaba o alejaba de él.

¿Qué era esta rara conexión que sentía hacía él? No lo sabía.

Pero de lo que si estaba segura es que esta conexión la había dejado de sentir hacía tiempo, y estaba segura de que jamás volvería a enamorarme de nuevo…

No caería de nuevo. No de nuevo…

-¿En qué piensas tanto? –pregunta a la vez que me separa de él para darme una vuelta.

-Nada que importe.

-Quizás si importe.

-No lo creo, además debo irme –me suelto de su agarre.

- _Nos vemos luego… Princesa Kaoru_ –al decir eso me volteo lentamente. ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? Y ¿Por qué dices que nos veremos luego? –me acerco de nuevo a él, y él me imita también.

-¿Cómo lo sé? –toma de mi mentón y por unos segundos observa mis labios pero solo por segundos–, la respuesta es obvia, eres una princesa y conocida por todos –y de inmediato me siento como una tonta, así que quito su mano de mi mentón.

-¿Y cómo respondes a qué nos veremos luego? –me cruzo de brazos y lo observo con el cejo fruncido.

-Tal vez lo sepas pronto… –me rodea con lentitud, observándome y estudiándome completamente–. O quizás, no.

-Habla y deja el misterio, no me gustan los misterios.

-Entonces averígualo. Ah –exclama esto último–, casi olvido presentarme soy Butch Him –hace una reverencia que a lenguas se nota la burla en sus acciones.

-Igual no me interesaba saber tu nombre y mucho menos pienso averiguar si nos veremos o no –lo hago a un lado y bajo los escalones.

-No me lo demostrabas al bailar conmigo, princesa –esta última palabra lo dice despacio y con una pisca de lujuria en su voz.

Me detengo en seco para formular cada palabra que dijo y cada vez que las pienso solo deseo golpearlo pero no lo hago. Así que cierro mis ojos y tomo aire para luego voltearme y sacarle el dedo corazón y sonreírle hipócritamente.

Y sin más sigo mi camino sin importar al hombre que dejé atrás solo es un patán que se cree de caballero, já si claro, como no.

Al llegar al castillo las personas o bien sea visitantes siguen bailando en el centro, trato de buscar a mis amigas, o mejor dicho, hermanas, pero no las veo por ningún sitio y me molesto por ello. Y como no quiero bailar no hago más que disponerme a ir a la mesa de aperitivos, mi estómago ruge como un león.

De la mesa tomo unos trozos que nunca en mi vida había visto y probado, pero los tomé ya que se veían deliciosos y así era, debido a ello cogí unos cuantos más y me los comí para luego tomar unos cuantos vasos, copas o lo que sea de vino y cóctel. Pero como ya me lo esperaba alguien me toma de la muñeca y me jala, supongo que para bailar, pero no sé porque no lo alejo de mí. Este hombre no era feo, es bastante atractivo, su piel es muy blanca y su cabello es castaño claro, casi dorado sus cabellos eran ondulados y se encontraban peinados de lado, sus ojos son endemoniadamente grises y sus labios son carnosos y de un tono rosa. Vestía como un príncipe y no me extrañaba que lo fuera.

-Princesa Kaoru, está usted tan bella esta noche –me alaga a la vez que me sonríe, le devuelvo la sonrisa mientras que me gira.

-Gracias, pero me gustaría que solo me llamara Kaoru. Y tu… ¿Eres…?

-Soy el Príncipe Matt, del Reino de Mont –responde con su linda sonrisa. Como sabía, un príncipe.

-Entonces, encantada príncipe Matt -¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué diablos hablo como una cualquiera?

-¿Quisieras ir a un lugar más privado para hablar? –su tono de voz cambia. Asiento.

Él detiene para tomar de mi mano y llevarnos a quien sabe quién, solo sé que comencé a marearme un poco pero nada más, también que me reía y él también pero no sé el por qué exactamente, pero le resto importancia.

Mis ojos vagan hacía el lugar, y lo que noto no es un lugar al que se podría hablar, y no era nada más que una esquina totalmente oscura y solitaria del castillo. Y cuando no más me lo esperaba el sostenía de mi rostro a la vez que me encontraba recostada en la rocosa y fría pared, y pronto sus labios hacen contacto con los míos. El beso no era nada tierno, ni mucho menos dulce, era duro, fuerte y lujurioso, lleno de fantasía.

Yo lo observaba mientras el movía sus labios en los míos, pero rápidamente reaccioné a pesar de encontrarme de tal forma, y lo aparte con fuerza de mí.

-¡Maldición! ¡¿Qué haces, creí que era para hablar?! –le grito con rabia.

-Y qué mejor manera de hablar que esta –se acerca de nuevo hacia mí–, vamos princesa Kaoru, sé que no te arrepentirás de esto.

-Oh si, créeme que si lo haré, porque no voy hacer nada contigo ahora. Mejor búscate a otra chica que pueda complacer tu hambre –me giro para irme.

Pero él es mucho más rápido y me toma de la muñeca con fuerza y me jala hacia él. En eso me planta un beso en los labios y yo solo deseo vomitar ahora, quiero hacer algo, golpearlo pero no puedo, mis manos están por arriba de mi cabeza ya que él las sostiene y con este puto vestido no puedo hacer nada. Hay momentos en los que logro quitar la cara pero otros no. Sin embargo hubo un momento en el que quitó sus manos de las mías y recorrió mi cintura.

Que idiota.

En eso lo empujo y corro pero me tropiezo y él está detrás de mí. Realmente tengo miedo, su cara es otra, quiero gritar pero no quiero ser ayudada como una damisela en peligro, puedo salvarme por mi misma, pero en eso veo como Matt es golpeado.

Me levanto y puedo ver esos ojos verdes que iluminan en la oscuridad, como si los ojos del diablo fueran. Por un momento me quedo como una boba observando como ese hombre se mueve con tal desplazamiento, que parece tan fácil a simple vista, y cuando no más me lo esperaba Matt sale corriendo, yo me quedo estancada en el lugar, y en ese momento aquel hombre se gira hacía mí a la vez que se acercaba despacio. Por mi parte solo observaba sus ojos y nada más.

-¿Qué hacías con ese idiota en un lugar tan oscuro y solo? Pudo haberte hecho daño –suena molesto, se cruza de brazos.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia –sueno lo más dura posible.

-Sé que no lo es, pero acaso no te preguntas ¿Qué hubiera pasado si el sexy de Butch no hubiera llegado? –lo miro obvia referente al apodo que se puso él mismo–, Bueeno, solo Butch –rodeo los ojos.

-No, no me tomé el tiempo en pensarlo –musito calmada y como si no me importara, por lo que él rodea los ojos.

-Eso dice mucho –habla con un tono de burla, y debido a eso se ganó un leve golpe en el brazo– ¡Oye! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! –ríe levemente al finalizar.

-Por ser un idiota.

-El idiota que salvó tu vida, princesa –se acerca peligrosamente hacia mí, pero cambia de dirección a mi oído–. Y que pronto me devolverás el favor –su voz es un susurro que me eriza la piel, colocando todos mis cabellos a flor de piel. Lentamente se aleja de mi oído y se acerca a mis labios, pero no me besa, solo se toma el tiempo en observar mis ojos–, creo que debería acompañarte, princesa Kaoru.

Y se aleja, y camina conmigo hacía el castillo, caminamos en silencio solo podemos escuchar los sonidos de los insectos y las ráfagas del viento golpetear contra los árboles, cada vez que caminamos nuestras manos se rozan y me causan una sensación electrizante, pero rápidamente aparto mi mano, Butch me observa con una sonrisa durante el trayecto, pero no lo observo mantengo mi vista al frente.

-¿No entrarás? –él me sonríe con picardía.

-¿Quién dijo que no? –río – ¿Me concederías otra pieza de baile bella dama? –dice con diversión, a la vez que coloca una mano en su espalda y otra me la ofrece con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Quién dijo que no? –imito su frase por lo que él rueda los ojos divertido, tomo su mano y nos adentramos.

Esta vez soy yo la que dirige el lugar, así que lo guio a la pista para comenzar a bailar. Los dos juntamos nuestros cuerpos y rodeo mis brazos en su cuello y él en mi cintura. Bailamos al compás y nos reímos de todo. Las personas no observan, pero igual siguen bailando.

Pero hubo un momento en el que Butch se acercó peligrosamente como momentos atrás, yo solo observaba lo que hacía pero no me quitaba, él rozo mi mejilla con la comisura de sus labios para después susurrarme con malicia.

-Creo que quiero besarte, pero no soy ese tipo de hombres… –él aún mantiene su rostro cerca de mi oído, giro mi rostro hacía él y quedamos tan cerca que puedo sentir su respiración en la mía, él solo mira mis labios pero no hace nada–, estas tan cerca que con solo un movimiento puedo besarte. Pero te respeto, no eres como otras chicas –y en ese momento él se acerca y me besa, pero no en los labios como era que pensaba, sino en la mejilla muy cerca de mi comisura.

Esta tan cerca que puedo oler su perfume, es tan varonil y fuerte, que su fragancia puede quedarse en mi piel. Butch se aleja un poco y me dice:

- _Recuerda que me debes un favor_ … –y ahí, se marcha.

…..

 _ **3ª Página**_


	4. Capítulo 4

_**¡HOLA BABYS! ¿CÓMO ESTÁN? ESPERO QUE MUUUY BIEN, PORQUE AQUÍ, SI, AQUÍ, LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO DE ''PRINCESS'', POR CIERTO DISCULPEN LA DEMORA PERO ES QUE EN EL LUGAR QUE VIVO, ESTA SUPER, SUPER MALO EL INTERNET. HUBIERON DÍAS EN EL QUE NO SERVIA Y CREANME, QUE MORÍ, PEROOOO BUEEENOOO AQUÍ ESTA SU CAP, CAP.**_

 _ **Y OTRA COSITA MÁS, ¡GRACIIIIAS POR COMENTAARRR NO SABEN CUANTO ME INS-PI-RAN! MUAAAK LAS(OS) REAMOOOOOOO 3**_

 _ **Princess**_

 _ **Capítulo 4**_

 ***Narra Momoko***

Hace un rato atrás Miyako y yo habíamos parado de bailar, para así buscar a Kaoru, quien estaba perdida hace un rato muy atrás, suponíamos que desde que unos chicos nos tomaron para bailar. Miyako y yo, o mejor dicho, por parte propia, decidí que nos dividiéramos para buscar a nuestra hermana, ya que esa técnica se me hacía mucho más fácil.

Pero los minutos pasaban y desgraciadamente no había señales de la morena. Esto ya está comenzando a hartarme, miro el suelo de mármol y me pierdo en su diseño y color, pero sin querer choco con alguien, me quejo en voz baja y alzo mi vista para así disculparme con la persona, resulta que esta persona era un chico alto y delgado pero no tanto para decir que era un flacucho, vestía elegantemente tanto como para decir que es un simple hombre, tal vez sea un príncipe o un hombre que se pudre en dinero, su cabello era rojizo y un poco largo, un poco más arriba de sus hombros, y sus ojos eran tan rojos como la sangre y a la vez tan rojos como la llama del fuego, su piel era muy pálida similar a la mía.

Sus ojos no demostraban más que un intenso vacío, como si de un pozo oscuro sin fin se tratase y su mirada no transmitía más que miedo. _Él era intimidante._

Pero al verme, rápidamente sonríe pero a pesar de ello, su sonrisa no llega a sus ojos, es más bien una sonrisa forzada ¿Por qué lo hace?

-Es un gusto poder verla, princesa Momoko –su voz es varonil y ronca, pero encantadora.

-El gusto es mío –suena más a una pregunta pero parece que a él no le importa en lo absoluto.

-Disculpe por no presentarme, soy Brick Him, príncipe del Reino de Mont, es decir el Reino vecino –se presenta a la vez que me dedica una sonrisa para tomar de mi mano y regalarme un dulce beso en la misma.

Debido a esa pequeña acción, toda mi piel se eriza por completo que sin siquiera ver mis cabellos a flor de piel puedo sentirlos, y es por el simple hecho de no estar acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas, y por lo visto aquel hombre se dio cuenta de ello y una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en su pálido y bien formado rostro varonil. Siento que me sonrojo por ello y deseo irme corriendo de este lugar.

-¿Le gustaría bailar conmigo esta pieza? –me extiende su mano.

-Con gusto –la tomo con una sonrisa y el me guía a la pista de baile.

Esta noche ya había bailado lo suficiente, pero había algo en este hombre que desprendía de su interior que me gustaba pero de cierto punto… Intimidaba, era algo que no había visto por ahora, su aura era misteriosa, vacía… Como si odiara algo profundamente, y a pesar de que no lo demuestre, se puede sentir, se puede leer en sus diabólicos ojos rojos sangre, y que ahora… Me lo demuestra.

-Es increíble que hayas aparecido –dice en un tono un poco forzado por lo que frunzo el entre cejo–, es decir, _todos están tan felices por tu inesperada llegada, jamás creímos que llegarías de nuevo_ –esto último lo dice más para él que para el resto de la población.

-¿ _Me odias?_ –suelto de sopetón. Mierda que acabo de decir.

Y es ahí cuando deseo que la tierra me trague y que no me escupa, la vergüenza me invade por completo que ahora no sé qué decir para remediarlo. Pero ese sentimiento se va disminuyendo al ver que Brick no dice nada, que se queda en un completo silencio y me observa fijamente a los ojos, atravesando mi alma y cuerpo, sus ojos son vacíos y oscuros.

- _Jamás te odiaría_ –dicho esto su expresión cambia–. No tengo razones para hacerlo –me deja ir un poco pero sin soltar de mi mano, y así después me acerca nuevamente a él y me da un giro en el aire.

Lo observo a los ojos y él a mí, me sonríe y el rubor recorre por mis mejillas, no sé qué me pasa y me pierdo en sus ojos, en sus labios rosados, en la estructura de su perfecto rostro. Brick me acerca mucho más a él, nuestras narices se tocan y por alguna maldita razón no dejo de observar sus labios, quiero evitarlo pero no puedo. Él sonríe y acaricia mi cintura dándome un respingo.

- _Nunca te odiaría Princesa Momoko –_ musita despacio, cada palabra, cada silaba. Puedo oler su aliento a menta– _, sería como caer en el pecado_ –y por un momento creí que me besaría pero solo se acerca a mi oído para susurrarme–, _tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos._

-¡Momoko! –escucho la voz de Miyako a lo lejos, pero creo que solo son imaginaciones mías– ¡Momoko! Encontré a Kao-. –pero no, no eran imaginaciones mías.

Giro mi rostro a un costado y puedo observar a mis dos amigas boquiabiertas, luego fijo nuevamente mi atención en el pelirrojo y él solo me sonríe para después decirme.

-Creo que las princesas esperan por ti –bromea y yo río levemente–, fue un gusto hablar con usted –se separa de mí, tomando una distancia prudente–, me gustaría volver a hablar con usted, princesa Momoko.

-A mí igual príncipe Brick –suelto sin importar que–, nos vemos algún día.

-Nos vemos –besa mi mano nuevamente y se va.

Giro hacia Kaoru y Miyako, quienes al parecer se encuentran boquiabiertas e ilesas, yo no hago ninguna expresión en mi rostro más que un rostro neutro y sereno. Al llegar a sus lados ellas aún siguen sin decir nada y me molesta. Las tomo de las manos y digo.

-Hora de irnos a dormir –dicho esto las llevo tomadas de la mano a mí habitación.

(…)

-¡Momoko! ¡Mierda! –exclama la morena– ¡Estaban tan pero tan cercas! ¡Que con solo un puto movimiento se besarían! Increíble –niega a la vez que camina en círculos con una de sus manos puesta en su pequeña cintura, sin creerlo.

-¡¿Por qué cosas así no me pasan en la vida!? –se queja Miyako lanzándose de espaldas en mi cama con los brazos extendidos.

-Confórmate con que eres una princesa –dice la morena en entre dientes.

-Buen punto –responde sin siquiera moverse más que señalando a Kaoru.

-Momoko, pero… Había algo en tu mirada cuando lo mirabas a los ojos, casi podría decir que te gustara.

-En mi mirada no había más que su reflejo y no podría gustarme porque apenas intercambiamos palabras. Y no podría ser amor a primera vista, no creo en estupideces como esas –digo sería y escupiendo toda la verdad.

-¿Entonces que fue eso? –habla Miyako esta vez, levantándose de la cama.

-Solo me pareció atractivo y nada más –cuando digo esto me siento en un pequeño sofá color rosa pastel–. Chicas creo que deben irse, ya es tarde.

-Bien, hablamos luego –dicho esto se van.

Cuando por fin quedo sola en esta habitación, me acomodo mejor en el sofá y solo pienso… Pienso en aquel hombre y su mirada mordaz, él era tan bello pero intimidante, desprendía un aura ¿Oscura? Sí, eso mismo, a pesar de que él me haya dicho que no me odiaba, yo podía ver todo lo contrario en sus ojos, podía ver el odio y las ganas de verme sufrir eran grandes, yo podía verlo, sin embargo, también pude notar el gran vacío y tristeza que había en sus ojos.

Recuerdo su cercanía, su tacto, su mirada y su aliento sobre mi piel, y solo puedo sentir un escalofrío en mi espina dorsal.

Pero, el sueño me vence y solo puedo decir que caí en un profundo sueño…

(***…***)

 _A través de mis ojos podía observar todo, sin embargo no había más que solo luz, me sentía atónita porque realmente no había absolutamente nada más que luz. Sin embargo de pronto, esa luz se hace mucho más fuerte que me deja casi ciega, y ahora no me encontraba más que bailando con… ¿Un chico? Eso creo, no podía ver muy bien su rostro es como si lo censuraran o algo por el estilo, pero de cierto punto o modo podía reconocer ese aroma, se me hacía tan familiar que solo diría que es un aroma o perfume que inundó por completo mis fosas nasales._

 _Él me toma de la cintura y me da una pequeña vuelta casi en el aire, una sonrisa se me escapa de los labios y no sé por qué, me siento confundida pero a la vez me siento tranquila._

 _Me acerca mucho más a él y no puedo decir más que el contacto de sus suaves y dulces labios sabor a menta se hacen presente en los míos, era lento, suave, pasional… Lindo. Yo le correspondo y paso mis manos por su cuello y él por mi cintura. Por alguna extraña razón no quería que parara, quería que siguiera pero de un momento a otro, cambió de escenario: colocándose todo oscuro y ahora me encontraba cayendo a la nada, solo caía y caía pero jamás choqué contra algo, pero las lágrimas si se derramaban por mis ojos y se iban con la corriente del aire, nunca fueron deslizadas por mis mejillas._

 _-Jamás te quise… Jamás te amé… Siempre te odié, quise verte sufrir y lo logré. Tan solo eres una pobre tonta –dice una voz varonil._

 _Y cada vez que aquella voz sonaba por mi cabeza lloraba, lloraba con fuerza que sentía que los pulmones me explotarían si seguía en este plan. ¿Por qué me sentía mal? ¿Por qué cuando esa voz me decía eso lloraba y sentía como si el fin del mundo fuera? ¿Por qué?_

 _-Te odio Momoko…_

 _Esa voz…_

(***…***)

Y me despierto.

Miro a mis alrededores como si alguien estuviera aquí más conmigo pero no, solo soy yo y mi soledad, toco mis mejillas y están húmedas ¿Acaso estaba llorando dormida? Eso creo, un poco confundida por todo me levanto hacía mi ventana a la vez que me secaba las lágrimas.

Aun todo estaba oscuro, si apenas se podían oír los canticos de los pajaritos salir y como el sol apenas salía, abrí el ventanal y salí hacía el pequeño balcón, el frío viento pegaba en mi rostro pero no me importaba así lo prefería, me recosté en las barandas para apreciar mucho más el firmamento ya no tan oscuro.

Sin embargo mi cabeza no estaba del todo en la realidad, pues no dejaba de darle vueltas a aquel extraño sueño, nunca había soñado con algo así y todo me parecía raro, sé que los sueños no pueden repetirse más de una vez, pero este en específico me dejó desconcertada. Mierda, si tan solo hubieran respuestas.

Pero dejo de darle vueltas para así irme a la cocina, mi estómago ruge del hambre.

Me giro acomodando mi cabello y salgo de la gran pieza.

En la cocina, si es que así podría llamársele, había una gran variedad de alimentos, pero sin embargo una cosa llamó mi gran atención y apetito; un pastel de chocolate. Con los ojos iluminados y la boca echa en agua, lo tomo en mis manos como si fuera lo más preciado que tuviera ante mi campo de visión, y así era. Era una de mis comidas favoritas y sobretodo porque es un dulce y es chocolate, ¿A quién no le gustaría el chocolate? Pero pronto siento que alguien toma de mi hombro, era una mano grande _–_ pero suave _–_ mi piel se eriza por completo a la vez que doy un respingo.

- _¿No crees que es demasiado temprano para comer dulces, señorita Momoko?_

 _Era la voz de un hombre, ronca pero no aterradora._

 _Era la voz de un hombre, que nunca escuché antes._

 _No sabía quién era, pero de lo que si sabía es que el miedo me invadió._

 _Solo me hago dos preguntas: ¿Quién es? Y ¿Por qué esta en el castillo tan temprano?_

… _._

 _ **4ª Página**_


	5. Capítulo 5

_**¡AMOREEES MIOOOS! DISCULPEN QUE NO SUBÍ MÁS CAPS PERO ES QUE NO TENIA INSPIRACIÓN Y LA VERDAD QUERIA SUBIR, PERO NO SABIA QUE ESCRIBIR PERO NO IMPORTA YA, AQUI SE LOS DEJO Y DISFRUTEN, COMENTEN, VOTEN Y EXPRECENSE. TAMBIEN DIGAN QUE LES GUSTARIA QUE AGREGARA EN LA HISTORIA.**_

 _ **¡BESOPOS!**_

 _ **Princess**_

 _ **Capítulo 5**_

 _ ***Narra Miyako***_

Estaba durmiendo plácidamente, disfrutando de lo cómoda que era mi cama ahora a diferencia de mi antigua cama. Me acomodé mucho mejor, aferrándome a la sabana que me acobijaba sin embargo sin saber como y en que momento, entro una de las empleadas del castillo y me levantó.

—¡Es hora de su clase de música, princesa Miyako! Tiene que despertarse.

—Quiero seguir durmiendo, tengo mucho sueño —me cubro el rostro completamente de forma infantil.

—Señorita, tiene que asistir a la clase de música obligatoriamente.

—Pero deben ser como las ocho de la mañana y yo no me despierto hasta la hora del almuerzo. Solo dejeme dormir.

—Son las seis de la mañana, princesa. Debe ir a su clase, por favor levantese.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Las seis?! —me levanto de golpe quedando totalmente perpleja por la hora que es.

—Exactamente. Y ya que se ha despertado puede irse a vestir —y en eso sale de la pieza.

Con desgano me levanto de la gran cama colocándome mis pantuflas y así irme hacer mis necesidades matutinas. Sin embargo al rebuscar en mí armario para tomar un atuendo con lo único que me topo son con vestidos de diversos colores y formas. Realmente los vestidos no me gustan a menos que sea para alguna ocasión especial pero supongo que como ahora soy de una Realeza tendré que acostumbrarme a este tipo de cosas. Por lo que tomo un vestido suelto de color azul rey que posee un corsé.

Cuando por fin he terminado de arreglarme me propongo a irme a la supuesta clase de musica, aunque para mi mala suerte me pierdo durante el trayecto y me maldigo por ello. Sigo buscando el área pero no encuentro nada así que solo me digno a sentarme en el suelo de mármol y esperar a que alguien pase por el lugar.

Aunque el tiempo pasa y pasa, y nadie a recorrido esta parte del lugar. Y como si fuera por inercia mis ojos comienzan a pesarme y el sueño me invade por completo, estoy que me duermo ahora mismo y se la respuesta del por que, y no es más que porque no estoy acostumbrada a levantarme a esta hora, por lo que sin más; mis párpados se cierran por si solos y quedando sumida en el sueño.

No sueño, pero tampoco me despierto. Sin embargo puedo sentir una sensación de cosquilleos por mi cara, siento como si me acariciarán el mismo, el cabello e incluso puedo sentir que me hablan pero aun así no comprendo y tampoco puedo oír lo que dice. Trato de despertarme pero no puedo, quiero y no puedo.

" _Maldición, despierta Miyako ¡Despierta!_ ".

Y hago lo posible por despertarme, y lo hago. Abro los ojos lentamente y mi campo de visión se llena con unos ojos completamente azules, un azul intenso que ya he conocido y visto antes. Una sonrisa picara pero a la vez tierna surca de sus comisuras, por lo que de inmediato siento que mis mejillas se encienden por completo, y no es más que porque el poseedor de aquellos ojos es Boomer Him, el hombre que me tope aquella noche.

Es aquel hombre con el que quedé hipnotizada por primera vez.

—Buen día, princesa Miyako —me dice aquel chico, quien se encuentra acuclillado frente a mi.

—B-buen día, Boomer —tartamudeo como idiota. ¡Comportate como se debe, Miyako!

—¿Qué hace usted aquí princesa Miyako?

—Eh, me he dormido aquí. Siento que hayas visto como duermo.

—Duermes perfectamente lindo, princesa Miyako —debido a su alago la sangre caliente sube por mi torrente sanguíneo.

—N-necesito ir a mi clase de musica, pero me he perdido —me levanto a la par que Boomer—. Podrías decirme donde queda.

—Tranquila, puedo llevarte hasta allá, será más sencillo.

Y así sigo a Boomer, detrás de él, observando su ancha y firme espalda, su cabello rubio con algunos mechones dorados. Estoy embelecida con este hombre ¡Dios! Es como si fuera un Dios Griego en carne y hueso, y lo mejor de todo es que lo tengo enfrente de mi ahora mismo. Sin embargo mis ojos bajan un poco más, observando su parte trasera. Realmente es muy grande, sobretodo por sus jeans ajustados, se ven tan carnosos...

¡Miyako! ¡En que diablos estas pensando ahora! ¡Deja de pensar en estupideces como esas! ¡Y deja de mirarlo!

—Es aquí —dice el rubio, tomándome por sorpresa.

Dios, creo que me ha visto observar su trasero, que vergüenza ahora me siento como una idiota. Sobretodo porque en estos momentos una sonrisa de burla tiñe su rostro ahora, siento mi rostro enrojecido como un tomate que deseo que la tierra me trage ahora mismo ¡Eso te pasa por idiota!

—Gracias, nos vemos —respondo rápidamente, y así entro a la inmediatez para no poder verlo más.

Cierro la puerta rápidamente detrás de mis espaldas, oyendo la risa de parte del rubio a las afueras ¡Maldicion ahora no quiero toparmelo nuevamente!. Sigo aferrada a la puerta de madera y con los ojos cerrados, no quiero abrirlos ni mucho menos moverme de donde estoy, pero una voz varonil y bastante atrayente me saca del trance.

—¿No cree que ha llegado bastante tarde?

Me quedé petrificada en el suelo y no es más que porque el poseedor de aquella voz es un hombre bastante apuesto, su cabello oscuro como la noche y lacio a la vez, con unos ojos demasiado grises que aterran pero atraen a la vez, su tes tan pálida como un papel y su vestimenta elegante. Parece impaciente en el lugar que esta y no es más que porque sus pobladas cejas se encuentran fruncidas y sus gruesos labios en linea recta a la vez que su pie se mueve impaciente.

—¿Se quedará de pie mientras me observa con idiotez o vendrá a tomar su clase? —habla con ironía y a la vez con seriedad.

Ahj es un completo idiota.

Y sin más me dirijo hacia él, quien se encuentra sentado en una banca junto al gran piano que hay. Me cruzo de brazos y lo miro con arrogancia para preguntarle con seriedad:

—¿Tomare clases de piano?

—Exactamente ¿Qué creías? ¿Clases de batería o algo por el estilo? —el sarcasmo es bien definido en su tono de voz que deseo golpearlo.

—Lo siento por preguntar —me burlo con rabia a la par que dejaba los ojos en blanco. Me siento a su lado.

Y con eso, él comienza a enseñarme lo necesario que se puede enseñar a un novato o principiante como yo, porque la verdad nunca había tocado un instrumento como el piano solamente que muy pocas veces he escuchado melodías que poseen este tipo de instrumento.

Sin embargo, muchas veces este tipo me reprendió por no saber tocar como se debe u olvidar alguna y que otra cosa ya aprendida, pero eso no evita el hecho de que la hora se me haya pasado volando porque francamente sentí que iba bastante lento para mi gusto o más de lo normal. Pero después de ya algunas horas podía dominar un poco mejor el piano por lo que me sentía muy bien, además solo faltaban algunos minutos para que la desquiciada clase terminara.

—Bien. Como la clase ya va a terminar lo dejaremos hasta aquí —dice mi profesor—. Sin embargo le daré estas partituras para que las estudie y mañana poder evaluarla —me tiende unas hojas de papel.

—¿Me evaluará tan pronto? —me quejo.

—Si y eso no va a cambiar ya que para mi no hay un después o tiempo. Por ende me gustan hacer las cosas a la inmediatez —me confiesa.

—Ya veo, ¿Profesor...?

—Akane, profesor Akane.

—Profesor Akane —pruebo su nombre lentamente, sin embargo el me observa expectante y me incomoda por lo que sigo—. Bien, voy a irme. Adiós —dicho esto me marcho del área.

Con los papeles en la mano y aun un poco incomoda me dirijo nuevamente a lo que es a mi habitación para guardar las partituras que más tarde estudiaré.

(...)

Ya era mediodía y no me encontraba más que almorzando junto a mis ahora hermanas y mis supuestos padres, aun me resulta raro el que seamos princesas y no haberlo sabido desde nunca no hasta ahora pero por lo que nos dijeron los guardaespaldas o lo que sea que ellos sean tiene sentido el no haberlo sabido aún. El silencio reinaba en la mesa y era un silencio tan abrumador que nos abrazaba ahora mismo, que lo único que se podía oír o apreciar era el sonido chirriante de nuestros cubiertos contra los platos de cerámica y oro a la vez, pero una Momoko totalmente seria decide interrumpir ese silencio.

—¿Realmente creen que somos sus princesas?

Bueno, ahora que escucho lo que la pelirroja dijo, es aún más incomodo ahora.

—¿Porque lo preguntas? Es obvio que ustedes sean las princesas, nuestras hijas. Tienen los mismos ras-. —Momoko interrumpe a la Reina de forma precipitada.

—¿Porque están tan seguros de ello? Digo, no tengo o mejor dicho no tenemos recuerdos de aquel tiempo en el que "fuimos" —hace comillas con sus dedos en esta ultima palabra—, princesas. Solo tenemos recuerdos de aquella época en la que estábamos en aquel maldito orfanato, en el que sufrimos mucho por toda esa mierda —la mirada de Momoko es sombría y vacía, que lo único que se refleja es tristeza pero aun así ella sigue hablando —, ¡Maldicion esto es absurdo!

—Momoko, creo que es suficiente —habla la morena.

—¡No Kaoru! ¡No es suficiente! —grita Momoko levantándose de la mesa familiar—. ¿Creen que estoy feliz por creer que ahora soy una princesa? ¿Porque vivo en un castillo? ¿Porque mis padres sean Reyes? ¿Por tener toda la mierda que yo quiera? —ahora se dirige a nuestros padres—. ¡Comprueben pri-. —es interrumpida.

—¡Ya basta jovencita! —grita el Rey, o mejor dicho papá a la par que hacia un estruendo al colocar sus dos manos en la mesa y levantarse al mismo tiempo—. ¡Ya basta de hacer berrinches! ¡Estas muy grande como para actuar de esa forma!

—¡No tienes el derecho a gritarme! ¡Mucho menos cuando no te hiciste cargo de nosotras! —y así, se marcha Momoko del área toda hecha una furia.

Kaoru y yo nos miramos en silencio y abrumadas por todo lo sucedido a continuación. Papá solo se encuentra levantado mientras que masajea su cien y por el lado de mamá solo se encuentra ayudando a que papá se calme.

—Miyako, Kaoru vayan con su hermana. Debe estar pasando un mal momento —asentimos y nos dirigimos en busca de Momoko.

Kaoru y yo mientras que íbamos en busca de Momoko hablábamos al respecto sobre lo que había sucedido, la verdad lo que ella había dicho nos había afectado un poco, porque realmente el hecho de que hablen o toquen el tema sobre lo que pasamos durante nuestra infancia es realmente difícil para mi, para nosotras.

Después de todo, crecimos juntas y nos ayudamos mutuamente en cualquier momento que era necesario, nosotras eramos nuestras unicas familias y siempre será así. Siempre.

—Allá está —dice Kaoru señalando a Momoko en lugar que se encontraba.

Sin embargo al momento en el que íbamos a acercarnos, observamos que un chico se acerca hacia ella y ella parece no molestarle en lo absoluto, más bien parece estar muy cómoda con su presencia o cercanía, y ese chico no era más que Boomer. Ellos hablan, charlan y Kaoru y yo solo permanecemos en silencio, observando lo que esta pasando frente a nuestros ojos. Él le dice algo que no llega a nuestros oídos y ella sonríe.

¿De que hablaran? ¿Porque ella y él hablan? ¿Porque no le molesta su cercanía? ¿Se conocen?

—¿Ves lo que yo veo? —pregunto.

—Si, y le partiré la madre a ese tipo por acercarse así a Momoko y me llevare a Momoko por los cabellos por hablar tan calmada con ese tipo —confiesa la morena muy seriamente.

—Espera, no puedes hacer eso.

—Oh, creeme que si puedo.

Cuando Kaoru estuvo a punto de ir hacer lo que tenia propuesto, Boomer se va.

No sin antes de que él me mirara, de que me regalara una mirada pícara y juguetona, transmitiéndome un montón de emociones que nunca sentí o experimenté. Sintiendo como si un montón de mariposas revolotearan en mis estomago, malditas mariposas.

—¡Momoko! —grita la morena mientras se va en su dirección.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —pregunta Momoko.

—Mejor dicho, ¿Qué hacías tu aquí con ese tipo? —musita Kaoru molesta, mientras que por parte de la otra deja salir un pequeña risita.

—¿Oh, con Boomer? —expresa con mucha confianza—. Bueno, él es uno de los empleados del Castillo y pues nos hicimos buenos amigos. Nos conocimos esta mañana.

—¿Buenos amigos? —las palabras salen de mi boca como un arrebato que hace que las chicas se sorprendan por la manera en que lo dije. Hasta yo misma me he sorprendido—. Digo, apenas lo conociste esta mañana y ya son buenos amigos.

—¿Tiene algo de malo? —habla la pelirroja, ofendida.

—¡Si, Momoko! —responde Kaoru aun molesta—. ¡Si tiene de malo! Conoces aun chico esta mañana y ya son buenos amigos, estas mal por toda esta situación y el viene a consolarte como si se conocieran de años. Y preguntas: ¿Tiene algo de malo?.

—Kaoru, primero que nada no es tu asunto y segundo ¿Acaso no puedo hacer amigos? —la morena se queda en silencio—. Lo ves, yo tengo la razón y si venían a consolarle pues dejenme decirles que hicieron un mal trabajo —dicho esto, la pelirroja nos hace a un lado y se va sin más.

—Ahj esto es una completa basura —habla Kaoru rodando los ojos y yéndose a quien sabe donde.

Genial ahora solo me encuentro yo aquí, sola y tratando de sobrellevar todo esto. Me siento aprisionada y abrumada por la situación en la que estamos pasando en estos momentos. Suspiro exhausta y paso mis manos por mi rostro, creo que debo de ir a mi habitación y estudiar las partituras que el profesor Akane me dejó previstas.

Sin más, comienzo a andar.

(...)

Decidí estudiar las partituras en el área de clases de piano, ya que no había nadie y estaba desocupado por lo que solo en encontraba yo y el piano que tocaba con sutileza. Estaba sorprendida y encantada conmigo misma porque me estaba saliendo bastante bien, la melodía que desprendía el instrumento de musica me encantaba y estaba comenzando amar esta melodía tan armoniosa. Sin embargo me doy cuenta del porque me sale tan estupendo, y es porque estoy aquí desde hace horas, ni siquiera me he parado una sola vez ni siquiera para ir a cenar.

—¿Qué horas serán? —me pregunto.

Miro el reloj que colgaba y me doy cuenta que son las pasadas las 10 de la noche, giro mi rostro a un costado —hacia la ventana, para ser más exacta—. Y la oscura noche es presenciada por mis ojos, me quedo un momento observando las estrellas desde mi puesto y con las manos en el teclado.

— _¿Es hermoso, no lo crees?_ —dice una voz detrás de mi espaldas.

—

 _ **5ª Página**_


End file.
